Finding Escape
by IndigoWerewolf
Summary: When death is no longer an escape, you need to find another.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone this is IndigoWerewolf with a series of one-shots I like to call Finding Escape. This story will be about Dead by Daylight, and if you don't know what that is, these stories probably aren't for you. But for those who do, this story will be about the various Killers and Survivors having sex in different ways and at the different locations. Now, Dead by Daylight is not a game that is easy to make lemons out of, but I will do my best. I will have tags at the beginning of each chapter so if you see something you're not into, you can skip it. With that said, I do not own Dead by Daylight, let's read!

Tags: Hetero, Anal, Rough Sex, Meg Thomas/Trapper

*BANG* "Shit!" The redhead working the generator cursed, and desperately worked to fix her mistake before the… the _thing_ that was hunting them came for her as her eye twitched. Meg Thomas couldn't tell how long she and the others had been trapped by the Entity, only that she had been forced to play its twisted game at least five times, and she didn't know how much longer she could take it.

She had barely gotten the last parts in place and gotten the generator working before she felt a jagged blade cut into her back, knocking her against the front of the device. Acting on instinct, Meg dashed to the left as quickly as she was able, trying to get away from The Trapper, her current tormentor. She dashed through the maze of ruined walls that littered the old mine, and indeed every other realm they ran through avoiding the horrors the Entity unleashed upon them. 'The MacMillan Estate.' She thought as she realized her location. 'The one where they found all the bodies.'

Meg didn't have much time to think as she staggered through the labyrinth of brick, trying to escape the masked creature that was chasing her. As she turned a sharp corner, she cried out as a searing pain went through her leg and she was sent to the ground by her own momentum, her ankle caught in a bear trap.

Meg choked out a sob as she struggled to get the trap open before the Killer caught up with her. It would seem that her actions were in vain however, as its eyes' red glow fell on her and the brute roughly yanked her leg out of the trap and threw her over its shoulder. As soon as it did, Meg went limp and started sobbing, begging the Trapper as it carried her to the nearest hook, "Please, please, just end it. Make this stop, I can't take it anymore."

Meg's pleas dissolved into incomprehensible sobs as the behemoth carried her. It had almost reached a hook when it paused, stopping in place as if in a daze. It stayed there for a moment as Meg continued to beg with it to end her existence before reversing its course and shambling through the abandoned lot. Meg didn't notice any of this until they had reached their intended destination, a relatively clean mattress surrounded by more walls.

The Trapper unceremoniously dumped Meg on the mattress, shocking her and snapping her out of her sobbing just in time to see her captor pulling off its overalls, showing that it didn't have anything on underneath. Meg's eyes widened at the sight of the Killer's flaccid cock, which was eleven inches in length and four in width, keeping in proportion with the rest of its body. As it approached her with its cock held in one hand, Meg stammered out, "Whoa there, I-I don't know what you think you're doing but I'm not that kind of-HMPH!"

The Trapper cut her off by grabbing the back of her head and forcing her forward, shoving its shaft into her mouth and making her gag as it started to thrust, its cock slowly hardening. Meg beat her fists ineffectively against its thighs to try and get away from it, but it didn't react, and she wondered if it could even feel anything.

Suddenly, the Trapper pulled out of her mouth, its now-erect cock wet with her saliva. Meg coughed as it withdrew from her, but didn't have long to rest before it picked her up and tore her jeans off with one hand, taking her panties with them. Meg's eyes widened as it set her back down, and she stammered out, "L-Look, I don't know what's going on with you, b-but-GAK" The Trapper cut her off by shoving its cock into her mouth again, this time shoving its length straight into her throat. She gagged as it reached down with its other hand and started to roughly grope her crotch, artlessly rubbing her pussy with its fingers.

Due to the suddenness of the situation she was in and the trauma she had been through during her captivity thus far, Meg hadn't realized what exactly was going on until now. But as the Trapper skull-fucked her with one hand and groped her with the other, it became clear to her that her pursuer intended to fuck her. If its current treatment was any indication, it intended to do so hard and rough. Meg was not a fragile person by any means, so she never objected when a couple of her previous boyfriends wanted to get a little rough in the bedroom. Even now, feeling the way it rubbed her, Meg could start to feel her pussy growing wet in spite of the circumstances she was in.

Still, Meg couldn't even bring herself to think of the Trapper as human, let alone something she wanted to have sex with. She knew that it was futile given the creature's strength and her lack of weaponry or escape options, but she had already been impaled, shocked, and torn apart by the Entity's minions. She was in no hurry to add fucked to that list, so she bit down on the shaft in her mouth as hard as she could, trying to get the Trapper to take it out of her mouth or at least enrage it enough to just kill her.

It was in vain, however. No matter how much she bit down, the Trapper refused to stop or show any signs of pain, and Meg decided to stop before she damaged her teeth. She groaned as the behemoth fucked her mouth, and started thinking on how to escape it. The more she thought however, the more she realized she couldn't. The Entity's Killers had proven themselves stronger than the Survivors on every occasion possible, and Meg was in no position to run away. She had no flashlight with which to stun the Trapper, and he had a strong hold on her. Tears welled up in her eyes as she wondered why the beast was doing this. Suddenly, she moaned as its fingers hit her clit, and she could feel her body slowly start to heat up.

Meg squirmed as the Trapper's fingers stimulated her, arousal starting to rear its head. A blush worked up on her cheeks and she desperately tried to pry its fingers from her cunt. She was unable to move its digits, and she groaned in frustration. But it would seem she had bigger problems, as she started to feel the Trapper's cock twitch in her mouth. It gave no signs of slowing down, and Meg renewed her efforts to escape, not wanting it to cum inside her mouth.

This only seemed to encourage the killer, as it pushed its cock forward and into her throat. Meg screamed in indignation as the Trapper fucked her throat. She sputtered and choked as it gave deep, powerful thrusts, desperately trying to escape it even as her body temperature rose and her juices dripped over the behemoth's fingers. Her eyes fluttered shut as her hips started thrusting into its hand against her will, and she moaned involuntarily around its shaft.

Suddenly, the Trapper thrust its cock as deep into her mouth as it could and held it there. Meg sputtered as it came into her stomach, its seed rushing down her throat. She felt her gut churn as it ejaculated into her, and it pulled out to let the last strings shoot across her face. She cringed, the sensation of its spunk on her face burning her skin. She then yelped, the Trapper shoving her back roughly and turning her onto her stomach.

The Trapper pressed its hand against her back, pinning her in place. Meg cried out as a burning spread through her lower back. She hissed in pain once it had abated, and she strangely no longer had to use the bathroom. Whatever magic held the survivors there had not robbed them of the need for food or drink, and they had constructed a rudimentary outhouse near their campfire. She was suddenly pulled out of her thoughts by the Trapper's fingers rubbing against her anus, its gloves roughly spreading her juices over her tighter hole.

Meg cried out in pain as it stretched her roughly, widening her anus with no regard for her safety or comfort. She cringed and squirmed in place, but it kept her effortlessly pinned with one strong hand. It shoved its fingers as deep inside of her as it could one last time before withdrawing them and shifting its hands to grip her hips. She tried to claw her way out of its grip, to squirm away, anything she could to not get fucked by this monster, but it was in vain, and she soon felt the head of its cock pressing against her anus.

"You're gonna rip me in half! Get off of me!" Meg shouted. The Trapper didn't listen, and pressed its gigantic cock against her. Meg tried to constrict her anus but it was too sore from it stretching her, and she screamed as it slowly started to penetrate her. She thrashed and squirmed but it held fast, sliding its cock into her rectum until it could go no farther. Meg trembled in pain as she felt the behemoth cock inside her, tears starting to leak from her eyes.

The Trapper only gave her a few moments before it started to pull out, Meg desperately hoping that it would withdraw itself and leave. Her wishes were in vain as it pulled out until only the head was inside before pushing back into her without waiting for her to adjust. Meg screamed as her rectum burned, the Trapper's cock stretching her painfully. She took deep breaths as it pushed as far as it could into her before starting to pull out again. The beast slowly started to fuck her ass, gripping her hips hard enough to bruise.

Meg took shuddering breaths and tried to relax her anal passage, having given up on escaping and now only hoping to lessen the pain. The Trapper didn't respond to her ceasing her struggles, maintaining an iron grip on her as it started to speed up its thrusts. Meg bit her lip, her cheeks growing red as the pain was replaced with pleasure in degrees. She had tried anal before, a few times in fact, and was no stranger to having her partners treat her roughly. This was on another level however, and she was worried about how much she was starting to like it.

Meg panted as she relaxed in the Trapper's grip, his hips pumping at a steady pace. Her eyes fluttered as the burning in her rectum abated, and she started to moan in pleasure. Those moans turned into a scream as it slapped the gash on her back, sending waves of pain running through her body that went straight to her pussy. She panted in pleasure-mixed pain, her frame trembling. Meg moaned as the burning and aching in her back served to enhance the pleasure slowly filling her body.

The Trapper didn't seem to notice as it pumped its hips. Meg had just started to think that she might enjoy her ordeal when it snapped its hips and buried its cock as far inside her as it could. Her eyes went wide as searing heat filled her rectum, the beast pumping its cum deep inside of her. She groaned in disappointment in spite of herself before it slowly started to resume its pace. Her cheeks reddened further, her cunt leaking onto the ground as the Trapper used its new lubrication to fuck her even deeper.

A now-pleasurable burn started to spread through her lower back as the Trapper stretched her even farther, the pain fueling the fire of her lust. Meg closed her eyes as her hips involuntarily started to thrust backwards to meet the Killer fucking her ass, but she screamed as it roughly let go of one hip to wrench her arm backwards. Meg cringed as it squeezed her forearm, the bones creaking under its grip. He held her arm at a painful angle as he increased his pace, now starting to fuck her rapidly as she tried not to cry out.

Meg shuddered as pleasure shot up her spine, even the sharp pain in her arm and shoulder now starting to feel like bliss. Experimentally, she twisted her arm in its grip. The Trapper instantly tugged on her arm roughly and she felt her shoulder pop out of its socket. She screamed as tremors ran through her body, her cunt pulsing as her juices streamed to the ground. The Trapper started to speed up its thrusts, making her legs shiver in pleasure. She bucked her hips and gasped in pleasure as it jerked her arm to the side. She felt the bones in her arm splinter and break, and the sensation sent her spiraling into another orgasm as it started to fuck her harder and faster.

Meg thrashed in the Trapper's grip, the Killer continuing to give her even greater pain and pleasure. She distantly heard the booming siren of the doors opening but paid it no mind, her tongue lolling as her bones were broken and pleasure pulsed through her body. The Trapper hammered its cock in and out of her rectum, blood starting to leak around it as she did everything she could to get it to hurt her.

The Survivor's eyes rolled into the back of her head as she felt her hip dislocate, and she screamed in bliss as her cunt squirted her juices onto the ground. She simultaneously felt the Trapper thrust as deep inside her as it could, almost punching through her abdominal wall as it filled her with hot semen. Her vision went white and she slumped bonelessly in its grip as warmth suffused her body. Meg vaguely felt it release her and pull out as afterglow made her smile in contentment and close her eyes.

When she opened them, the Trapper was gone and a Medkit was laying on the ground beside her. It was a simple basic medical kit, but it would do. She opened it and rubbed the ointment inside on her arm and leg, the bones mending and popping back into place. "Gotta love magic healing kits." She muttered, then shakily got to her feet. The Trapper didn't disturb her as she limped her way to the door, leaking cum and blood from her anus. Her aches vanished as she passed through the mist to find herself at the Survivor's campsite, her body and clothes intact.

Jacob Park grinned to her wryly from his place by the fire, all of the others sleeping or trying to. "From the looks of it, you just got your first treatment." He said. Meg's eyes widened. "You mean… That's happened to the others? Getting… Used like that?" She asked. Meg was the newest Survivor, while Jacob had been there the longest. He nodded as she sat down, and told her, "They do it every so often. No real pattern to it. They just seem to get… In the mood, right in the middle of their little 'hunts'." "Do you know why they do it?" She asked him.

Jacob shrugged and said, "The Entity makes them, we know that. It controls them. But as for why… Who knows? Incentive to not just go limp and not play its games? We haven't been able to figure it out." He looked to his shoes and remarked, "Although, if you want my guess, I'd say it's to keep us sane. It has enough monsters, doesn't want to make any more by just offing us over and over." Meg's lips pursed. She had died and woken up by the campfire more times than she would like, and had to admit that her experience with the Trapper had helped to bring something of a relief to her ordeal. "I'm going to sleep." Meg said, curling up in her sleeping bag to get some rest.

And there's the first chapter. I'll be doing all of the Killers and Survivors so stick around if you want to see more of this. Feel free to leave a review and let me know what you thought. IndigoWerewolf out!


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone this is IndigoWerewolf with the next chapter of Finding Escape. Let me know which Killers you think should go with which Survivors in the reviews. Without further ado, I do not own Dead by Daylight, let's read!

Tags: Yaoi, Wraith/Ace Visconti

Ace Visconti rummaged through the chest in front of him frantically, his eyes darting around the room. His torso was bleeding heavily from the Wraith's axe, and he needed a health kit badly. He eventually broke out into a grin as he found some medical supplies half-buried under garbage. He immediately opened it up and started applying the magic balm to his wounds, feeling the skin knit back together. A ringing sounded out behind him just as he finished, making him pause in fear.

Ace dodged to the side as the Wraith's axe bit into the wood just beside him, cursing as he exited the tiny building he was in. He sprinted across the open spaces of Autohaven Wreckers, looking over his shoulder to see the Wraith ring its bell and disappear behind him. He cursed and ran as fast as he could, trying to shake the monstrosity chasing him. The monster didn't reappear as he darted through the walls of wreckage, and he kept an eye out for the shimmer that would indicate its presence.

Eventually he was certain that he had lost it, and slowed down until he was no longer leaving red scratches on the ground. Ace walked away from his trail and panted, trying to catch his breath. His eyes widened as he heard the ring of the Wraith's bell, and he ducked into a bush as he saw it reappear at the end of his trail. The beast looked around the area carefully, watching for any sign of Ace. He cursed and knew he had to move, so once its back was turned he walked off as quickly as he could.

Ace glanced over his shoulder and saw the Wraith inspecting the bush he had been hiding in, and thought to himself, 'I need to stay hidden for a while.' He quietly stalked away and found a closet a good distance from the Killer, and he quietly stepped inside and sighed in relief. He caught his breath and listened for the Wraith, hoping that he had moved on so that he could help the others get the generators going.

His eyes widened as he saw the Killer float past his closet a few feet away from him, and he started trembling in fear. The Wraith floated around the area in search of him, and Ace could feel his heart thumping in his ears as it got closer to his hiding spot. He turned his head to see the hooks in the back of the closet, and wondered if it would be quicker just to bash his head against them and hope he would end up back at their campfire.

Before he could attempt it, the closet door opened and the Wraith yanked him out to throw him over its shoulder. Ace cursed and beat his fists against the Killer's back, doing everything he could to make it drop him as his eye twitched. His heart was going at a rabbit's pace as the two of them floated over to a hook. He managed to make it drop him just before they reached their destination, and he ran off at full speed.

Ace looked back to the staggering Killer and slammed into a wall, falling to the ground painfully. His ankle burned and wouldn't support his weight, and he wasn't able to get to his feet before the Wraith reached him. "I swear, if you fucking touch me, you fucking fuck, I'll rip your head off and fucking cram it up your fucking ass!" Ace roared at the beast. He continued to curse it out as the monster paused, seemingly in a daze for a moment until it picked him up again. He squirmed and fought on its shoulder, determined not to be put on a hook. The Killer veered off of its previous course and found an empty shack where the Survivors had already gotten a generator running.

The Wraith dropped Ace on the floor and kept him pinned with one hand as it yanked his pants and underwear down. It took a hold of his soft cock and started pumping its hand over the length. Ace gasped as it started to pleasure him and was about to try and thrash away when he paused. If the Killer was busy fucking him here, the others would be able to start the generators and escape without opposition. In addition, it was unlikely that he could fight it off.

With a sigh, he relaxed and decided to let the thing do as it pleased. Ace started to pant as it stroked his soft cock, the length slowly hardening. Once he was fully erect, he shuddered as the beast took its hand away. Ace could see a bulge in the wrappings that covered the Wraith's lower half, and it undid one of the buckles to let them all fall away. Its hard nine-inch cock was exposed and Ace grit his teeth as the monster lowered itself to his level.

The Wraith pressed its and Ace's cocks together and started to stroke them together with one hand. Ace shuddered as he felt it start to thrust its hips, stimulating him roughly. He squirmed on the ground, his cock twitching as it leaked pre-cum onto the Wraith's. Heat coiled in his stomach as the beast stroked the both of them at a moderate pace, steadily jerking both of their shafts as it thrust its hips against Ace.

"Fuck." Ace groaned out as he involuntarily lifted his hips to meet the Wraith. He bit the inside of his cheek as he felt his cock throb, orgasm rising up in his body. He gave a sharp gasp, trying to hold back, but it was fruitless. He cried out as his back arched, seed shooting into the air and coating the Wraith's shaft. His hips bucked of their own accord as Ace came explosively, lightning running up his spine. His toes curled in his shoes as he groaned out loud.

After a few minutes, Ace felt his body relax and panted heavily as the Wraith continued to frot their cocks together. It halted quickly and turned him onto his front, Ace panting as the beast pressed a hand to his lower back. He hissed as the Wraith's hand heated up, and his eyes widened as he realized what it was doing. With shaking limbs, he tried to crawl away from the monster, but it gripped his hips and pulled him back towards it.

Ace cursed as the Wraith lifted his hips up to line up with its waist, running its semen-slicked cockhead over his anus. He tried to thrash away from the monster, but it held him fast as it pushed its hips forward. Ace cringed as the Wraith's cock slipped past his anal ring and into his rectum. He hissed through his teeth as the Wraith pushed into him until it bottomed out and halted within him.

Once the Wraith was deep inside his rectum as it could get, it lifted itself in the air so that it was upright, Ace still impaled on his shaft. He grunted as it pulled out until only the head was inside before thrusting back inside. His eyes widened as the Wraith started to float forward, holding him in place against its chest with one arm as they left the shack and started to float around the auto yard while it thrust in and out of him.

Ace tensed as the Wraith's other hand wrapped around his cock and started to stroke, jerking him as it floated around Autohaven Wreckers with increasing speed. He grunted and groaned as the creature thrusted in and out of him, fucking his ass roughly and stroking his cock with clumsy motions. Soon they were rapidly moving through the scrap walls as the Wraith pumped its hips. He panted as it carried him through the arena, its hips never stopping and its hand pumping over his shaft rapidly.

Ace groaned as the beast thrusted inside him with increasing vigor, circling through the auto yard. He gasped as he felt it strike his prostate and his cock wept pre-cum, further allowing the Wraith to jerk his shaft roughly. He lost track of how long the beast was floating around the yard with him before he felt it strike his prostate directly and he cried out in pleasure. His cock jumped and shot his cum over the Wraith's hand as it started to increase its speed, both in fucking him and flying around the yard.

Ace came violently over the Wraith's hand as its hips rapidly pumped and its cock was driven in and out of its rectum. His eyes rolled into the back of his head as it halted and buried its cock as deep as it could go. Heat bloomed inside him and his cock shot cum with force that was almost painful as the Wraith came inside him, the two of them floating around the auto yard with decreasing speed.

Eventually both of their orgasms ended and the Wraith pulled out of Ace as it slowed to a stop. He distantly heard the boom of the door's siren as it deposited him on the ground and floated away, and he shakily picked himself up before pulling up his pants and starting to limp towards the door. "Last time I help these people." He muttered as he passed through the doorway and felt his body normalize, the campsite appearing before him.

And there it is. I know updates have been lacking lately, and I do apologize for that, but I hope you enjoyed this. Please feel free to leave a review and let me know what you thought! IndigoWerewolf out!


	3. Chapter 3

Hello everyone, this is IndigoWerewolf with the next chapter of Finding Escape. I have not updated in a while since things got busy and fanfiction took a backseat in my life, but I'm back. Without further ado, I do not own Dead by Daylight, let's read!

Tags: Hillbilly, Dwight Fairfield, Crossdress

Dwight took deep breaths as he slowly crept through the fields of Coldwind Farm. His body trembled, his right hand gripping the handle of his toolbox so hard that his knuckles were white. He heard a chainsaw rev in the distance and cringed. Of all the Killers, he hated the Hillbilly worst of all. It was savage and wild. Dwight wasn't even sure that the Entity controlled it or if it just let it loose and the beast played the game of its own volition.

Dwight was pulled out of his thoughts by Claudette waving him towards a generator. He snuck over silently and took a wrench from his toolbox, then started to fix parts and set them in place. Claudette did the same by hand and they worked in silence, neither willing to talk over the cranking of the generator and risk bringing the Hillbilly close to them.

It wasn't long before Dwight heard his heart beat heavy in his chest, and he exchanged a look with Claudette and knew that she heard it too. The Killer was near. His hands trembled as he frantically assembled the pieces of the generator, and he fixed the last component in place just before his wrench broke. He and Claudette ran in opposite directions as the Hillbilly's chainsaw cut into the generator, somehow not damaging the plastic casing.

Dwight cursed as the Killer stomped after him, its hand axe raised to strike him. He dodged through the corn and slammed a pallet into its face once, but it just kept chasing him relentlessly. The Hillbilly eventually roared and revved its chainsaw before running at him, eventually slicing the blade into his back. Dwight cried out in pain as he fell to the ground, desperately trying to crawl away from it as the Killer stood over him. It reached a hand for Dwight but he smacked it as hard as he could, crying out, "Leave me alone, you monster! I'm sick of this, I hate you and you should have died ages ago!"

Dwight ranted to the Killer, calling it all manner of names as all the panic and terror he had experienced bubbled to the surface. The Hillbilly stood silently, as if in a daze, and eventually Dwight ran out of breath and started gasping. He yelped as the monster picked him up and started to cart him off, carrying him towards the main house. He struggled and beat against its back as it brought him up the stairs and dumped him on a mattress on the floor.

Dwight bounced and was stunned momentarily as the Hillbilly rummaged through a trunk, eventually taking out a pink frilly dress and pair of panties. He flinched as it picked him up and tore his clothes off before picking up the panties and roughly yanking his legs through the holes. It clumsily tugged the dress over his head and pulled his arms through the holes. The Hillbilly deposited him back on the mattress and undid its jeans to expose its thick foot-long cock.

Dwight's eyes widened. The other Survivors had told him about the Killers suddenly dragging them off somewhere for sex occasionally, but he thought that they had been pulling his leg, just like people had done to him his whole life. He flinched as the Hillbilly dropped to its knees and took his legs in its hands. Dwight squirmed in its grip before it let go of one leg to spank him once harshly, making him cry out in pain. He stayed still as it pulled him up to let his ass rest on its cock, blushing as it started to stroke itself over the panties it had forced onto him.

Dwight blushed as the Hillbilly pleasured itself with his clothed rear, the behemoth's cock hardening slowly. He then gasped as the beast reached under the dress with one hand to stroke his cock. Dwight squeezed his eyes shut as the monster used two fingers to stroke his frankly below-average shaft through his panties. With the other hand, it reached to his chest under the dress to pinch and twist his nipples. Dwight's eyes rolled and a pleasured rattle rose from his throat as the Hillbilly pleasured him while thrusting its cock over his panty-covered rear.

Dwight trembled and a strand of drool fell from his mouth as his hips started to move on their own, thrusting into the Killer's hand and rubbing his rear on its cock. After a few minutes, Dwight felt a knot quickly tie itself in his gut. "I…I…" He gasped, then cried out as his back arched and his testes tightened, cum staining his panties. The Killer stroked him through his orgasm as he gasped and groaned.

After a few moments, Dwight slumped over and panted heavily, his tongue lolling out of his mouth. He soon groaned as the Hillbilly pinched both of his nipples tightly, then pressed two fingers into the small of his back. A burning sensation rid him of the urge to use the bathroom, and he could feel a wetness in his rectum that hadn't been there previously.

The Killer pulled Dwight's hips up and he winced as one of its hands pulled aside his panties and prodded at his anus. He closed his eyes as the creature fingered him momentarily, then opened them once it had withdrawn to see its digits covered in some form of clear lubricant. His eyes widened as he saw it spread the substance over its cock and position it at his opening.

Dwight's cheeks grew red as the Hillbilly pressed the head of its cock against his sphincter and slowly began to push its hips. His eyes rolled into the back of his head once it popped inside, and a whine rose from his throat as it slid itself further inside of him. As the Killer penetrated him, it continued to stimulate Dwight's nipples, sending sparks of pleasure to counteract the pain of having his passage widened.

Dwight's hands gripped the mattress as the Killer stopped with four inches still outside his rectum, and he groaned at the sensation of being so deeply filled. It started to pull out and he shivered as it stimulated his anal walls. Once only the head was inside, the beast slowly started to thrust back into him, making him gasp out. The Hillbilly repeated the process until it was thrusting in and out of Dwight at a pace that made him see stars, and he gasped and moaned as the monster used him like a toy.

His back arched as it twisted his nipples tightly, and he bit his lip as his hips bucked of their own accord. Pleasure filled his body and his limbs trembled, the Hillbilly's ministrations providing him with sensations that he hadn't even known were possible. He gasped as its cock rubbed against a spot inside his passage that made him see stars, and his back arched so far he thought it might snap. His eyes clenched shut as heat bubbled in his stomach, and he groaned as he felt himself nearing orgasm again.

The Hillbilly's hips pumped rapidly as it abused his anus, Dwight unable to tell who it was trying to make cum. He gasped as the heat inside him reached a boiling point, and he cried out in pleasure as his cock jumped. Just before he came, the Killer pulled down his panties and pointed his three-inch cock at his face. Dwight's eyes widened as he shuddered in pleasure and came, shooting semen across his own face. A few strings shot onto his chest and soaked into his dress, and he panted as he came down from the height of ecstasy.

The Killer barely gave him any time to rest before it started to fuck him again, driving its cock in and out of his ass at a rapid pace and making him gasp out as his prostate was struck repeatedly. Dwight's eyes rolled in their sockets as pleasure built up inside him again, and he squirmed as his small cock was pumped and his nipples were twisted. Its rhythm started to falter and it grew increasingly rough as it thrusted, and Dwight shuddered as he realized that it was going to cum soon.

The Killer soon roared and hilted itself inside him as it came, shooting boiling hot cum into his rectum. Dwight's eyes rolled into the back of his head and he cried out as he came as well, shooting cum into his open mouth as his prostate was pelted with hot seed. The Killer gave both of his nipples one last hard twist and withdrew its cock, replacing it with a bright pink butt-plug before any of its cum could leak out.

Dwight blushed as he was filled with the toy and he heard the door siren go off. The Killer looked outside the window and pulled Dwight to his feet suddenly. It pinned him against its chest with one forearm as it felt up his pectoral as if it were a soft breast, using the other hand to palm his cock through his panties. Dwight mewled and leaned into the creature's touch as it played with his body, making him squirm and trembled before he finally cried out and soaked his panties with hot cum one last time.

The Hillbilly left Dwight a shivering heap on the floor as it stomped off to hunt the other Survivors before they left, and he took a few deep breaths and stood up. He hobbled out of the building and towards the door, feeling the Killer's cum slosh inside of him. He passed through the door without any of the others seeing him, and his clothes shifted back into the ones the Killer destroyed as he reached campground. All of them except, as he realized with a blush, his underwear, which remained as the cum-soaked panties. His butt plug was still inside him as well, and he winced as he sat down in front of the fire. Maybe he didn't hate the Hillbilly so much after all.

And there's the chapter. Like I said, fanfiction has taken a backseat in my life lately so updates will likely be infrequent and I do apologize for that. Please feel free to leave a review and let me know what you thought of this chapter and to message me if you would like to see me write other stories. IndigoWerewolf out!


	4. Chapter 4

Hello everyone, this is IndigoWerewolf with the next chapter of Finding Escape. I do not own Dead by Daylight, let's read!

Tags: Nea Karlson, Huntress, Futa

Nea took deep breaths as she crouched behind a wall, watching the Huntress throw hatchets at another Survivor. She couldn't tell who it was, but they were good at dodging. Nea grinned as the Huntress ran out of hatchets and started to chase the Survivor, then moved in to start on the generator that it had been guarding. She kept an ear out for the Killer as she worked, careful not to make any mistakes that would bring it running.

Once she was almost done, she heard her heart start to thump in her ears. Nea cursed and started to work faster, not willing to run away when she was this close. She had just finished when a hatchet hit the generator, and she dashed to the side as another hit the space where she had been standing. Nea panted as she ran through the trees of the Red Forest, hatchets hitting wood around her. She cried out as one hit her calf, making her stumble and giving the Huntress time to catch up to her. Nea took a flashlight off of her belt and shone it in the beast's eyes, making it pause as it shielded its face.

Nea took the opportunity to duck into the old house in the center of the forest, crouching behind a low wall as the Huntress stepped inside. The monster looked about the building, never stopping its humming, and Nea slowly crawled away as it approached her. She turned around and hunched over, hoping the darkness would help her blend in with the wood behind her.

Nea trembled as the Huntress passed right beside her, close enough to reach out and touch, and relaxed as she heard it walk away. Eventually she rose to her feet and started looking for a med kit. Nea carefully stepped through the house, making sure not to jostle her injured leg. She heard the Huntress humming and throwing hatchets outside, but knew that she would only leave a trail that would lead the Killer right to her if she didn't patch herself up.

Nea searched a chest in the basement of the house and grinned as she found a med kit inside. She quickly opened it and spread the ointment inside on her leg, wincing as she felt her skin knit together. Once her leg was healed, she left the basement and gasped as she saw the Huntress standing in the front doorway of the house. Nea yelped as a hatchet hit the wood next to her head, and she bolted up the stairs as quickly as she could.

The Huntress followed her and slashed her back with its axe, making her cry out in pain. She staggered across the ruined floorboards and made her way to the window, the beast right behind her. She had almost reached the window when a hatchet hit her shoulder blade, and she cried out as she stumbled and fell just short.

Nea tried to crawl through the window but the Huntress caught up to her before she could fall, and she winced as the monster threw her over its shoulder. She huffed and muttered, "Again? Why do you always go for me?" For reasons that she didn't quite understand, Nea found herself pursued by the Huntress exclusively every time they were in the Entity's game together.

Nea blushed as the monster caressed her ass, squeezing her cheeks roughly and bringing a heat to her body. Nea could see a bulge rise in the Huntress' skirt, and she tried with renewed vigor to escape the beast. It was in vain however, and the monster soon deposited her on the mattress in the bedroom of the main house. Nea rolled her eyes as the monster started to undress her, and said to herself, "They better get those generators done fast."

Nea bit her lip as the Huntress felt her body, its hands roaming over her skin eagerly as its skirt continued to tent. She moaned as its fingers rubbed against the lips of her cunt, heat suffusing her body as wetness grew between her legs. The Huntress undid its skirt and let its throbbing ten-inch cock free, pre-cum dripping slowly from the head. It removed its shirt to reveal its DD-cup breasts and Nea shuddered as the monster started to finger her twat. The beast sat on the bed and pulled Nea into its lap, its hard cock rubbing against the skin of her stomach.

The monster encircled her in its arms and Nea responded in kind, sticking her tongue out to lave her tongue against its skin. The Huntress briefly lifted her up to slide its cock between her legs, and Nea moaned as the monster's shaft rubbed against the outside of her moistening pussy. It slowly thrust between her thighs, lubricating itself slowly. Nea continued to lap her tongue against the monster's stomach as her hands slid against its back.

She grasped the monster's plump ass, wondering if it would have her eat out the cunt that lay behind its testes. Nea continued to run her tongue over the Huntress' skin as it rubbed its shaft against her pussy, making pleasure run through her body. She groaned as it rubbed the head over her clit, shuddering in pleasure.

Nea looked out the window and could vaguely see the other Survivors working on generators. 'At least while I'm doing this, we're not getting slaughtered.' She thought. She latched onto the Huntress' left nipple and started to suck, drawing on its flesh heatedly. The Huntress continued to quietly hum its tune as it rubbed the outside of Nea's cunt. Soon, it pulled away from her and started rubbing the head against her opening.

Nea shuddered and spread her lower lips with her fingers as the Huntress slowly lowered her down onto its cock. Once it was halfway inside her, the monster paused. It rocked its hips gently, working as much of itself as Nea could handle in and out of her. Once Nea's passage relaxed more, the Huntress pushed her hips and let the entirety of her shaft slide inside the Survivor.

Nea shuddered in pleasure as she felt the beast's cock fill her completely, warmth running through her in waves. She started to rock her hips back and forth unconsciously, needing the pleasure that the monster provided her. The Huntress' song started to intensify as she lifted Nea up, making her moan as its cock rubbed her inner walls. It then dropped her back down, making her gasp and bite her lip.

The Huntress started to thrust into her from below as it lifted her up and down, fucking Nea's cunt at a rapidly-increasing pace. Soon she was gasping and moaning as she was filled repeatedly, pleasure filling her body. Nea latched her lips onto the Huntress' breast again and started to suck, her hands gripping its plump ass desperately as she tried to get more pleasure. The Killer bounced her on its lap furiously as its cock plunged in and out of her cunt, making Nea's eyes roll into the back of her head with bliss.

Nea cried out as the Huntress lowered a hand to rub her clit, the monster's finger finding the bundle of nerves and stimulating it in time with its thrusts. Nea bit her lip as she squirmed in its lap, her body heat rising as she got closer to orgasm. She started to let out short moans around its nipple, her frame trembling in pleasure. The Killer pulled her head into its chest as it slammed its cock into her cunt, making Nea cry out into its breast. It furiously pounded itself into her, making her moan out as it fucked her harshly.

Nea's eyes crossed in pleasure as electricity exploded across her frame. She screamed in bliss as her cunt pulsed and juices ran in rivulets from where she was joined with the Huntress. It hammered itself in and out of her cunt as she came, and Nea's breath rattled as liquid heat spread through her limbs.

Just when Nea thought that she was coming down, the Huntress snapped its hips and came inside of her, its humming never stopping. The heat of the potent spunk inside of her sent her spiraling into a second orgasm, and Nea screamed in bliss as her back arched to the point of pain. The Huntress never stopped pistoning its hips as the both of them trembled with pleasure, semen shooting inside of Nea's cunt and filling her womb.

Finally, the two of them started to come down from their heights, and Nea sighed as her body relaxed into the monster's front. It would seem that she didn't get to relax just yet, however, as the monster suddenly surged to its feet. A hand clapped onto Nea's lower back and a burning sensation filled her bowels, followed by a sensation of wetness once it had abated.

Nea yelped as the beast rushed to the window and moved to grab her legs, then let her upper body flop out of the opening. Nea's hands found a protruding beam and she groaned in nervousness as she dangled there with her lower half still in the house. The Huntress' hum didn't stop as she felt the head of its cock press against her lubricated anus, and Nea bit her lip as she realized what was about to happen.

The Survivor moaned as the Killer sunk its cock into her ass. Nea shuddered as the Huntress slowly slid inside of her until it had filled her, and it held itself there for a moment before starting to pull out. Once only the head was inside, it pushed back in and repeated the process until it was thrusting in and out of her rectum rapidly.

Nea groaned in pleasure as her breasts bounced from the pace, and she hoped that the other Survivors didn't see her. She tried to ignore the twinge of arousal that came with the thought as the Huntress' hands gripped her thighs tightly. The monster's humming seemed to increase in pitch as it hammered itself in and out of her ass, making Nea's anus throb in pleasure. She bit her lip as warmth ran through her, hoping that it wouldn't stop too soon.

Suddenly, she heard the door siren call out and felt relief as the distant forms of the other Survivors run out of the arena. The Huntress didn't seem perturbed as it continued to thrust into her hard, making waves of pleasure emanate from her rectum. Nea gasped as she felt her orgasm start to build, and her hips gave short thrusts back and forth in the Huntress' grip. Her eyelids fluttered shut and she whined as a knot of heat coiled itself in her stomach.

The Huntress' pace started to lose its rhythm as it sped up, and Nea shuddered in pleasure. She started giving short gasps as pleasure ran through her body, and she let go of the beam with one hand to grasp her breast gently. The Huntress' hips thrust rapidly as it drove its cock in and out of her anus, making Nea whine with need. The heat in her stomach coiled tighter and tighter until it finally snapped, and she screamed in pleasure as pleasure enveloped her and her cunt pulsed in orgasm, her juices leaking in rivulets onto the floor. Heat bloomed in her rectum and her eyes rolled into the back of her head in bliss as the Huntress filled her with its seed.

The beast continued to thrust through their orgasms, and Nea sighed as they both started to come down for the second time. She yelped as she was yanked back through the window, and the Huntress shoved her down onto her knees before it shoved its cock into her mouth. Nea hummed as the monster immediately started to fuck her throat, her afterglow filling her body with gentle warmth.

She raised her hands to grasp her breasts, tweaking her nipples slightly as it drove its shaft into her mouth repeatedly. It gave a few more powerful thrusts before snapping her hips and shooting hot cum into her stomach, making her moan in contentment.

Nea sighed as the beast withdrew from her mouth, then gave her a lingering hug before redressing itself and leaving. She shakily started to do the same, wondering if she would ever understand its obsession with her, and she left the arena to return to the Survivor's fire.

And there it is. Again, fan fiction has taken a backseat in my life so I know these aren't coming out very often but please bear with me. Also, let me know if you'd like to see the movie killers or just the originals in this story. IndigoWerewolf Out!


	5. Chapter 5

Hello everyone, this is IndigoWerewolf with the next chapter of Finding Escape. Remember to message me or leave a review to tell me which Killers you would like to see with which Survivors. I do not own Dead by Daylight, let's read!

Tags: Claudette Morel, Nurse, Yuri, BDSM/Restraints

Claudette nervously stepped through the woods surrounding the Crotus Prenn Asylum, her hands shaking slightly. One of the other Survivors had already been hooked and sacrificed to the Entity, and the other two were injured. The Nurse was her current tormentor, the ghastly being working hard to ensure that none of them would be returning to the fire through the doors or hatch.

She took a deep breath. The others wouldn't last long without healing, and she was the only one uninjured.

Without giving herself time to think about it, Claudette ran through the forest and found the Nurse, which was currently chasing Dwight. She waved to him and ran alongside him, the two running together until they reached a turn. Dwight broke off and dove behind a bush and Claudette continued to run as the Killer chased her.

Claudette ran as fast as she could, trying to buy the other two Survivors enough time for them to heal and get the generators running. Her lungs and calves burned with exertion, her chest heaving as she led the Killer through the grounds of the asylum.

Claudette panted, her stomach growing nauseous. She couldn't shake the Killer without it going to find the other Survivors, so she turned a corner and dashed ahead a ways before slowing, then doubling back and hiding in a closet.

Claudette took deep breaths as quietly as she could as the monster floated past her hiding spot. Her heartbeat was deafening as it searched the area for her, her chest tight with fear.

A raven's caw sounded out above her and she jumped in surprise. The Nurse's head snapped towards her. It disappeared only to reappear with it looking straight into the crack between the boards.

Claudette screamed in fright and trembled as the monster opened the door and plunged its bonesaw into her midsection. She spat blood and sobbed as it threw her over its shoulder, begging it to just drop her on the ground and end her.

Claudette trembled as the Nurse floated over the ground towards a hook, only to find a useless piece of chain that another Survivor had sabotaged. It was about to go off to find another hook when it paused, as if in a trance.

Three more chains suddenly materialized from the frame of the hook. The Nurse took one and wrapped it around Claudette's arm, repeating the process until each of her limbs were contained by rusty iron.

Claudette yelped as the chains tightened around her arms and snapped taut, suspending her spread-eagle in the air. She struggled against the restraints before the Nurse lifted its bonesaw. She flinched as it cut away her clothes until she was naked as the day she was born. Tears fell from her eyes whenever the edge of the saw grazed her, drawing blood from ragged cuts.

Claudette squirmed in her bonds, only to yelp in pain as the chains tightened around her limbs. She stilled, trembling in pain.

The Nurse unceremoniously touched two fingers to Claudette's labia, making her yelp in surprise. The monster rubbed her lower lips steadily, making her cringe and pull her chains.

Tears ran from Claudette's eyes as her bonds tightened and she was stimulated by the horror that had been pursuing her.

Her cheeks grew red and she shifted unconsciously as the creature rubbed her with increasing vigor. What the hell was going on? Why was it pleasuring her like this? She had been dragged off by the Killers for sex before, almost all of them had so far, but they had always been taking as much pleasure as they inadvertently gave. This was different. It wasn't even trying to pleasure itself. Why? Maybe it was just preparing her for something else.

Claudette moaned and shuddered involuntarily, biting her lip as the Nurse's ministrations brought her out of her thoughts. Lubricant leaked from her hole and was spread over its fingers to ease its molestation of her outer lips.

Her labia loosened and spread as she was toyed with, her body responding to the Nurse's actions. She relaxed in her chains and resolved to enjoy it. She had been used by the Killers before, and there was nothing she could do about it, so she might as well take what pleasure she could from it.

The chains holding Claudette's wrists and ankles extended and spiraled around her limbs until they completely encased her calves and forearms. She closed her eyes and panted, unconsciously tugging on the metal every once in a while as she was stimulated by the monster.

Claudette gasped and her eyes rolled into the back of her head as the Nurse suddenly shoved two fingers into her pussy, not giving her any time to adjust as it roughly fingered her cunt.

Claudette moaned and rolled her shoulders, the chains responding by tightening their grip on her limbs. Despite herself, she shuddered in pleasure. For some reason, being completely helpless, even more so than usual considering her and the other Survivor's situation, made her body flush with heat.

Her tongue lolled out of her mouth and she let out a rattled breath as the Nurse used its thumb to rub the hood of her clit. She could already feel the sparks of pleasure gathering behind her navel that signified orgasm.

Claudette cried out as the Nurse teased her clit out of its hood, rubbing it in circles as its middle and ring finger plunged into her pussy over and over. She yanked on her restraints and they tightened around her limbs, making her moan in pleasure.

Claudette's hips bucked unconsciously, driving the Nurse's fingers deeper into her as her clit was rubbed and her chains were tightened in degrees. It was too much. She was going to cum. She needed to cum. She would have begged it to make her cum if she could find her voice.

All of a sudden, it stopped. The Nurse stopped fingering her and the chains loosened, making Claudette let out a small noise of protest. A scream ripped itself from her throat as her chains snapped taut and the Nurse slammed its digits in and out of her cunt.

Her juices squirted around its fingers as Claudette saw white with the force of her orgasm. Her knees shook as much as they could in their bonds as she came harder than she ever had before. The Nurse didn't stop fingering her through her orgasm, prolonging and extending it with its unnaturally skilled ministrations.

All too soon, Claudette slumped in her chains as she panted, trying to recover from her intense orgasm. She was given no such chance. She yelped as the chains suddenly shifted and turned her upside-down, making her wonder what the point was.

She found out a moment later when the Nurse undid its uniform and exposed its naked body to the air. Its gray skin made Claudette blush as it was revealed to her, but she had little time to be embarrassed as the Nurse spread its soaked labia and pulled her head into them.

Claudette bit her lip as her face was pressed into the beast's pussy. It was surprisingly clean, but Claudette had never pleasured another woman before and didn't know what to do.

Her chains burned and she yelped, allowing the Nurse to pull her in and plant her mouth directly onto its sodden lips. Claudette shuddered and took a deep breath through her nose, then laved her tongue gently over the monster's labia.

It responded by rubbing its fingers over her lower lips, making her pause and moan before licking over the Nurse's pussy with a renewed sense of eagerness.

Claudette and the Nurse pleasured each other, slowly at first, but increasing in speed until they were both licking and fingering at a steady pace. Claudette had just begun to get the hang of cunnilingus when she felt the Nurse's other hand at her lower back.

Her insides heated up and she winced without stopping eating out the Nurse. She felt a slippery sensation in her rectum and her cheeks reddened as she realized what was about to happen.

She was right, as the Nurse immediately plunged two fingers into her anus to finger her ass roughly, making her squeal in pain-mixed pleasure.

Claudette closed her eyes as she was fingered without mercy in both holes, her ass and pussy both radiating pleasure throughout her body as she continued to eat out the Nurse. She could feel another orgasm fast approaching her as she heard the boom of the doors opening.

The Nurse didn't respond to the siren as it humped Claudette's mouth as quickly as it was able without dislodging her tongue. It fingered her pussy and ass relentlessly, fucking her with its fingers as the woman and the monster took pleasure from each other.

Claudette's eyes glassed over as she felt another orgasm rear its head. She ate out the Nurse as vigorously as she could, hoping that it would respond in kind and make her cum when it did.

She was very correct. The Nurse stilled the motion of its hips and twitched slightly as a flood of juices coated her face and its fingers plunged as deep into her holes as it could.

Claudette let out a muffled scream as she came, her cunt twitching and contracting as her orgasm made her toes curl and her vision go fuzzy. Her hips twitched and her eyes crossed with the force of the pleasure running through her body. She thought she might pass out from the sensation of pure bliss.

She relaxed as her orgasm ended and the Nurse withdrew its fingers from her holes before suddenly blinking away. The chains let her gently down onto the ground, making her groan at the release of pressure on her limbs.

She shakily got to her feet and got dressed as best she could before slowly making her way to the doors. Once she got through, her clothing intact, she immediately collapsed onto her sleeping bag.

And there it is. My first chapter in a long long time. I am very sorry for not updating sooner, but fanfiction has taken a backseat in my life and I'm mostly writing it for me. I will see you in the next chapter. IndigoWerewolf out!


End file.
